


Please Don't Go

by undentifiedlove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undentifiedlove/pseuds/undentifiedlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fell down a hole not expecting to survive- as you are taken by a small goat child whom found you lying on the glistening butterscotch flowers, you stay with them and become as if siblings. But what happens when yet another humans falls and are nursed as well by the goat family? What happens when this human, specifically on only, dislikes YOU. How are you to handle things in this spicy situation but as well comfort Asriel, the goat child, through hard times and choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my very first fanfiction on archiveofourown.org so I'm sorry if something off because I'm not use to this layout. :^: It also my first time writing a undertale fanfiction and being that Asriel is the cutest thing in the world, i wanted to write about him. I know for a fact that I messed up on the history of Monsters. You see I thought that they've always had they're homes and kingdom underground but they were able to come to the surface as well... so yeah. I may one day go back and fix this if people don't like it that way. I'm am totally sorry. :')

_"y/n, don't you have anything better to do?"_

 

_There were those words again. The eternal regression of you and Asriel's friendship seemed vast. No matter how hard you try, how bold you get, or how much determination you hold- nothing works. It didn't seem that long ago, but when you fell down that outrageously large gape in that cave..._

 

You were attempting to kill yourself. Not because you're life was horrible, or your parents were abusive- it was the future you were afraid of. In much sense, your thoughts was the impact was surely obliterate your body into pieces but somehow, it didn't. The worst had gotten from it was a severe headache, everything was fine and all because of the cushioning sunny flowers below you.

 

This was the exact moment when you met him; when he found you. He took you in and showed you to his parents. You were scared out of your mind at of the sudden changes that were happening around you. Though, being by Asriel's side somehow made you more comfortable. Everything was swell living side by side with monsters. If you had to be honest with yourself, it was much nicer than with your tribe. You talked with Asriel and played games together and as if magic, the two of you had no trouble getting use to each other. 

 

It was as if you two were destined to be siblings. A couple weeks pasted since your drastic fall, you and Asriel were playing a game of tag with these nice monster (in which you figured out there names were Froggits.) when a cry of help echoed through the room the two you were in. With no wait you run the direction to where it came from, Asriel following.

 

Peeking behind the great towering pillars, you look throughout the small garden only filled with small golden flowers and right smack in the middle- the exact same place that you had fell- was a human. The scene was horrid, the child's head was bleeding. You to over to help them gesturing you now "brotherin" companion to help you. You try to speak to them. "Hello? Are you okay?" Your voice in a worried manner. They nodded slowly putting there hand onto their head wiping away some blood.

 

Ripping a strand of cloth off from the jacket you were wearing, you wrapped it around their head to stop the blood a bit. You look at Asriel and then back to the fallen human. Understanding what you were doing, he crawling over to help up the human.

 

"What's your name?" You hear Asriel speak, trying as well to comfort the child.

 

"Chara.."

 

"Chara? What a nice name."

"My name is Asriel!"

 

His voice sounded so enlightened, it made you smile. He was one of the reasons now why you still fight to live on, no matter what the future held. Looking back at Chara, them too, were smiling but there was one thing that was off.

 

There smile....

 

it looked so cynical.

 

"Oh! Chara, this is y/n. I almost forgot you were here.. I'm so sorry, y/n." He apologizes with a small frown. Though, it makes you chuckle slightly as you accept his apology. "It's nice to meet another human down here, Chara. I hope we can get along well." You end your introduction, looking over at them smiling. They don't take one glimpse at you which makes your smile fade away but you held on strong. _'They're probably just tired, I'm over thinking things.'_

 

Then there was silence, nothing more than a low whistle of wind.

 

"Hang in there, we're almost there." Asriel says hoping it broke the silence. Looking back at Chara, the bleeding seemed to seize a bit which was a good thing but just something about Chara. Something about there ambiance made you beyond uncomfortable...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed my story so far !! I'm sorry it's not that long, the next chapter I'll try to get up to at least 2000 or more characters. I'll try to update every so often but knowing me, there's going to be a time where I don't update a new chapter in like four months. That out of the question, I'm weighing my options down if I want to keep using You or put it into your own Point Of Views- using I, am, etc.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated. It helps out a lot, I promise I am telling the truth. (=^_^=)


End file.
